


meeting a fan

by braigwen_s



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Chance Meetings, Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: written for the prompts "celebrity" + "thrill".





	meeting a fan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> written for the prompts "celebrity" + "thrill".

“Master,” whispered Brider, tugging at Jocasta’s sleeve, barely breathing, “that’s them, that’s Kip Oeniko!”

Her Master glanced briefly at the elderly Zabrak she was focused on, and then her eyes crinkled with delight. “So it is! Go and introduce yourself!”

Brider bit her lip, heart pounding in her chest, and Jocasta gave her an ever-so-gentle shove. “Go on!”

Brider stepped forward, took a deep breath. “Excuse - excuse me, Mx. Oeniko? I’ve read your ‘History of Iridonia’, and -”

The author looked just as star-stunned as she felt as their gaze darted over Brider’s robes, and to the lightsaber at her belt. “Master Jedi!”

They started to bow, and Brider grabbed for their forearm on instinct, helping them back upright.

“What an honor -” they began.

“The honor’s all mine!” said Brider. “Your books were amazing, so comprehensive and accurate, I learned more about Iridonian culture in five days than my entire creche-hood -”

“You read - begging your pardon Master Jedi, you read all sixteen volumes in five days?”

The blood rushed to her cheeks, she hadn’t meant to brag - 

“I - yes, Mx. Oeniko. I guess they were just that good!”

There was a gentle chuckle from behind them. “Don’t be that modest, Padawan, it makes a double-negative, and that’s no humility at all.”

“Master Jedi!” said Oeniko again, but this time they were grinning broadly. “You’ve got one heck of a fine student, here!”

“Don’t I know it,” Nu grumbled, but she was smiling as she leaned in to kiss their cheek. “It’s wonderful to see you again, Kip.”

Brider goggled. “Master, you know them?”

“Always the tone of surprise,” said Jocasta airily. “Brider, Kip, shall we find lunch somewhere? My treat.”


End file.
